Moth Glossary
The Moths think they are unique and interesting, and enjoy trying to be "internet dark" in real life by citing bestiality pr0n as a fetish, and by pretending they wouldn't get (or haven't already been) fucked by trannies. Over time quite a few foolish, unfunny and generally pointless terms have arisen within the camp, and here are some of them you fucking wankstains: * Shocked: 'when someone is belted or gets belted or gets actually raped (which is funny). ** ''Usage (proper): "Danny just shocked Nitro through cover for 4". ** Usage (foolish): "Ridley just shocked 8 of the 24 beers then shocked off in his car (shock)". * '''Clockwork Orange'd: when someone is belted or gets belted or gets actually raped (which is still funny). ** Usage (proper): "McGlade's even-slower-ball just got Clockwork Orange'd into Kelvin Grove...From Whites Hill...". ** Usage (foolish): "I saw this tranny's penis and just Clockwork Orange'd myself all over the school bus.". * Ivan Milat Gully: the hiding place of "Backpacker Murderer" Ivan Milat, which also happened to be the thicket of spiky bushes that were located a decent (right-handed) hook shot from the long end of Moggill Cricket Ground (our home base 2006-07). ** Usage (proper): "Fuck me, McCarthy has just been hit into Ivan Milat and Snake has flatly refused to search for it." - see "Plywood" further below. ** Usage (foolish): "Fuck me Ivan Milat just took Rob Simpson and now no cunt knows where he's at, why didn't we alert the authorities that he's (Milat) hiding at backward square?". * Rob Simpson: a super-sweet and super-cool pommie bloke who played in the "Golden Years" and attended our end of season break-up at the Gold Coast. After night 1 saw Ridley defraud several Moths out of 100s of notes and Dayne smoke 100s of bongs, then after day 2 saw Ridley and Snake behave so obnoxiously and poorly at the race day they all attended (Rob included), Rob Simpson promptly departed on a train and has literally, literally never been seen or heard from since. ** Usage (proper): Snake Baker: "Where's Rob Simpson?" ** Usage (foolish): Snake Baker: "Where's Rob Simpson?" *** NOTE: Snake literally repeated this query on this doomed weekend ad nauseam for 4 hours straight whilst many slept, so much so that nightmares occurred relating to a "groundhog day" type reality, wherein your only existence was to try and sleep through the metronomic regularity of Snake's Victorian drawl of "Gwhere's Grob Simpson?". Pure terror. *'Magpie Hill:' another feature of Moggill Cricket Ground (MCG), it was the "cow-shot" area of the long end, basically about 60m from Ivan Milat's tent city. ** Usage (proper): "Ridley has driven that sweetly through the covers and it'll gently roll up magpie hill, where Chris McCarthy is standing/urinating/smoking in 90% of all cases. Ever.". ** Usage (foolish): "Not one magpie was ever sighted at "Magpie Hill", but that didn't stop these fuckwits from naming it so in order to aggravate themselves..." *'"Raiden...Wins...":' on the same doomed Moth weekend (Golden Era), Snake was in fine form, spending at least one whole day lying in bed in just his underpants musing "I'm sick mate...I'm sick..." as he wiggled around his belly. A bunch of girls McGlade knew visited us and Snake proceeded to steal a pair of prescription glasses off one of them, pretend to read a book (which was upside down) and then he emptied a triangular shaped bowl of fruit of its contents and place it on his head, leading Dayne to decry "Raiden...Wins...Flawless victory..." due to the fake similarity between Snake wearing a triangular-shaped hat and the rice-hat worn by fictional electricity god Raiden from Konami's "Mortal Kombat" series. **''Usage (proper): Reaction to Snake placing triangular bowl on his head: "Raiden...Wins...".'' **''Usage (foolish): N/A - any time is a good time to reference this lunacy.'' That's as far as I got tonight, but please read further for future titles (and a little revealing spoiler/clue alongside) * Moth Medal:'' watch this space - a night where faggots come and self-congratulate about their shitty and unimportant on-field deeds...'' * The Goldfish: watch this space - that elevator was further away than the actual toilets for fuck's sake! *'"We're at PAROS!": 'watch this space - "We're at Darrel's!" * Garden Boy: watch this space - "A bag of grain costs nothing bro." * The "flying mustard and spaghetti" night: watch this space - Dayne and Ben go berserk in their own home and for absolutely no reason. * Ridley sleeps in:'' watch this space - a genuine Greek tragedy.'' * "Well...You're OUT!":'' watch this space - Snake the villain of the above tragedy.'' * "I've seen a lot of you today Bradley":'' watch this space - Snake bares all.'' * Soy "Saves the Children":'' watch this space - debate rages as to where the boundary markers were...'' * Robbie J has been SHOT!: watch this space - "Rob, have you ever seen anyone get shot?" * The turd & the ocean: watch this space - Beau saves time on his weekend away. * "PLYYYWOOOD!": watch this space - a lesson in etiquette from Snake. * The curious case of "The Moth Box": watch this space - what the FUCK is Fatty on about? * Rancid.Meat.Products.: watch this space - I've never seen worse baaaaaaaacon! '' * '"I will fuck your family Jeff":' ''watch this space - P finally breaks under his hatred of Kikes. * The Missing McChicken Saga:'' watch this space - Ridley eats heartily, but who paid?'' * Robbie J and Heidi's cat: watch this space - "Was that past tense you used Robbie?" NOTE TO SELF: I also want to do a complete list of all players (and eras they belonged to) containing full name, last seen, primary nickname, abilities out of 10 I also want to document the "Core" listing and their numerous nicknames, and their origins. That'll come after I complete the above glossary.